guitarherofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dio
Dio es un grupo de heavy metal fundado por Ronnie James Dio en octubre de 1982. La agrupación surgue luego de que Ronnie abandonara a otro gran grupo de heavy metal: Black Sabbath, llevándose consigo al baterísta de la banda, Vinny Appice. A estos dos se les suman Vivian Campbell a la guitarra y Jimmy Bain al bajo. Ronnie se aboca a la búsqueda de un guitarrista con un sonido más moderno y metalero. Tras varias audiciones a guitarristas americanos que no logran convencerlo, viaja a Londres, donde pide recomendaciones a su viejo camarada de Rainbow, el bajista Jimmy Bain. Jimmy lo invita entonces a algunos conciertos del circuito londinense, donde descubren a dos jóvenes promesas de las seis cuerdas: John Sykes y Vivian Campbell. Ronnie opta por contratar al segundo. En Guitar Hero Esta banda aparece con su cancion Holy Diver en la lista Stings Snappers, como primer cancion de la misma. Integrantes a Traves de la Historia: :* 1982-1983 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz y teclados), Vivian Campbell (guitarras), Jimmy Bain (bajo, teclados), Vinny Appice (batería) :* 1984-1985 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Vivian Campbell (guitarras), Jimmy Bain (bajo), Vinny Appice (batería), Claude Schnell (teclados) :* 1986-1988 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Craig Goldie (guitarras), Jimmy Bain (bajo), Vinny Appice (batería), Claude Schnell (teclados) :* 1989-1993 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Rowan Robertson (guitarras), Teddy Cook (bajo), Simon Wright (batería), Jens Johansson (teclados) :* 1994-1999 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Larry Danasy (bajo), Tracy G (guitarras), Vinny Appice (batería), Scott Warren (teclados) :* 2000-2001 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Jimmy Bain/Chuck Garric (bajo), Craig Goldy (guitarras), Simon Wright (batería), Scott Warren (teclados) :* 2002-2003 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Jimmy Bain (bajo), Doug Aldrich (guitarras), Simon Wright (batería), Scott Warren (teclados) :* 2004 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Rudy Sarzo y en "Evil or Divine" Jimmy Bain(bajo), Craig Goldy y en "Evil or Divine" Doug Aldrich (guitarras), Simon Wright (batería), Scott Warren (teclados) :* 2005-2006 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Rudy Sarzo (bajo), Doug Aldrich (guitarras), Simon Wright (batería), Scott Warren (teclados) :* 2006 Alineación: Ronnie James Dio (voz), Rudy Sarzo (bajo), Craig Goldy (guitarras), Simon Wright (batería), Scott Warren (teclados) además de actuar en la pelicula Tenacious D In the pick of destiny, como Ronnie James Dio. :* 0000-2012 Alineación:Evil Spartan (consejero moral),Evil Spartan (voz), Evil Spartan (guitarra), Evil Spartan (bajo), Evil Spartan (bateria), Evil Spartan (xilofono), Evil Spartan (teclado), Evil Spartan (x-box). Discografia: :* Holy Diver (1983) :* The Last in Line (1984) :* Sacred Heart (1985) :* Intermission (1986) :* Dream Evil (1987) :* Lock up the Wolves (1990) :* Strange Highways (1993) :* Diamonds – The Best of Dio (1995) :* Angry Machines (1996) :* Inferno - Last in Live (1998) :* Magica (2000) :* Killing the Dragon (2002) :* Master of the Moon (2004) :* Evil or Divine - Live In New York City (2005) :* Holy Diver Live (2006) Category: Bandas Category: Bandas de Guitar Hero Encore: Rock the 80's Category: Dio